One Week Slave of Love
by chidoriamane
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Truth AND Dare'... So, I'm giving a warning shot to those who haven't read it yet,,,enjoy! NatsumeMikan. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

_Previously_

_He smirked. "I wonder how you'll react tomorrow."_

_He dismissed his thoughts and fell asleep with the girl he liked the most in his arms._

….

After a long sleep, Mikan finally woke up, only to find out she was not in HER room! She scanned the room and a bulb pop out on top of her head. _"I'm still at Natsume's room!" _she thought with a tint of red across her cheeks as the memories of last night came flooding to her senses.

As the scene was going on, Natsume suddenly stepped out from the bathroom. He was ooh-so gorgeous with his half-naked figure dripping in fresh bath water. (A/N: drools…) _"His body. His hair. His abs. And specially those crimson eyes,"_ Mikan thought dreamily, and now she was furiously blushing!

Something struck her. "Ahh!" she screamed on top of her lungs as she realized the embarrassing situation she got into.

"Shut up, polka," Natsume scolded in an annoyed tone. "You could have awaken the whole academy."

"Put on some clothes, will 'yah?!?" she said, more like ordered. _"Ahh! What did I get myself into now?!?"_ she miserably thought.

Natsume looked at him calmy. "You don't have the right to order me, polka," he said. "I'm your boss."

"Huh?!? What?!? You're not my boss! Never!" she shouted as Natsume went to his wardrobe and picked some clothes. (A/N: This is Saturday…so no class!)

He looked at her with those no-emotion-at-all crimson-eyes. "You're my slave for a one whole week," he reminded her.

She looked at him with confused eyes, then she recalled the dare! _"Oh yeah! I'll be HIS slave for a one whole week!"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she laughed nervously.

"Wait in the living room," he quietly said.

"Huh?! Why?" she asked, rather confused.

He looked at her then smirked. He shook his head and ruffled his hair. (A/N: Gorgeous, isn't he?!?!) "Do you want me to dress in front of you?" he asked in an amused tone.

She flushed and she threw at pillow at him, and of course, he easily dodged it. "Baka! In your dreams that'll happen!" she yelled then she walked out of the room and closed the door with a loud thud.

_Living room_

"_Baka Natsume! What an egoistical jerk! I can't believe his guts!"_ she thought while sitting Indian seat on the sofa.

_Natsume's bedroom_

He slid down the only piece of thing that covered his body, the towel. (A/N: yum…) He put on his clothes and looked at the bed he and his _slave_ had shared.

He smirked as he thought, _"I'll have her on one week."_

_Living room_

Mikan heard the door opened and her head snapped to the direction of a now dressed Natsume. She suddenly had a little blush on her cheeks as he walked handsomely towards her. (A/N: he's not seducing her! That's just how he walks, right?!?)

She turned her head away from his sexy figure before she could not suppress the red color on her face. _"WTH! What's going on?!!? Am I sick or what? I never felt hot like this before. Nor felt my heart beats too fast! This is really mind confusing,"_ she thought wearily.

"Oi polka," Natsume called. "I have listed some rules and works you should abide as of being _my slave_ for a one whole week." He handed her a paper with scribbles on it.

She eyed the paper curiously, and oh my, she regretted it. The rules and works that she had to do were… _"This is horrible,"_ she miserably thought.

"Read the paper aloud so I could hear you," Natsume ordered with a smirk plastered on his amused face as he witnessed Mikan's expression. _"This is going to be…__**fun**__",_ he thought. (A/N: O.o…fun?!?)

She frowned at him. She sighed in frustration. "RULES AND WORKS MY SLAVE MIKAN HAVE TO DO," she muttered in between gritted teeth. "Number one, Mikan must…"

_To be continued…_

Natsume: You made me OOC!

Chidori: The hell I care

Natsume: -throw a fireball at me, only to be cancelled by Mikan.

Mikan: Natsume-kun! Don't be harshed! Chidori-chan is only doing her job. And besides, I think he complimented you _a lot_.

Chidori:- blushes.

No, I didn't!

Natsume: -smirked at me.

I see you got your eyes on me.

Chidori: -looked at him evilly.

You'll pay Hyuuga. You'll pay.

Mikan: -sweatdropped.

Ahmn..hehe,.,.don't forget to review guys! Thanks for reading! And oh yeah, Chidori-chan forgot to tell you that you guys have to read and also review her fic, "Truth AND Dare" before reading this. Hehe…

-ja


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: Hi guys! I'm back! This is my second chapter! Thanks for those who have reviewed!

Mikan: I miss you Chidori-chan! –give Chidori a bear hug

Natsume: -jealous mode

Geez…why do you have to go back…

Chidori: -glowers at Natsume

Mikan: -sweatdropped

What he meant was 'he was glad to have you back'… hehe

Chidori: -glares at Natsume then notices his cute face. Blushes

Okay, if you say so Mikan.

Natsume: Read and Review. That's an order!

Chidori: MY readers are not YOUR slave!

Natsume: Whatever

…

_Previously_

"_Read the paper aloud so I could hear you," Natsume ordered with a smirk plastered on his amused face as he witnessed Mikan's expression. "This is going to be…__**fun**__", he thought. (A/N: O.o…fun?!?)_

_She frowned at him. She sighed in frustration. "RULES AND WORKS MY SLAVE MIKAN HAVE TO DO," she muttered in between gritted teeth. "Number one, Mikan must…"_

…

FOLLOW NATSUME'S **EVERY** WORD

She frowned at what she read and at the same time, she felt nervous. _"What could he possibly order me?!? Probably, he wants me to voluntarily get out of this academy then I will never ever see my best friend Hotaru, and…him,"_ she sadly thought.

She reluctantly looked at the guy in front of her_. "He's still arrogant as ever. He might be thinking of what he'll do to me."_

CALL NATSUME WITH **–SAMA**

_"The nerve of this guy! He's a total asshole sometimes! I am totally going to look like HIS slave!"_ she angrily thought.

He chuckled at her hopeless expression. _"She's probably thinking how a total jerk I am now. But she'll see."_

NEVER ANNOY NATSUME

Her lips twitched. "I never annoy you! I am just a curious and cheery student that's why I always ask you!"

"Yeah right," he muttered dryly. Mikan looked like she's going for a fight, and she became more furious when Natsume only smirked at her! (A/n: even if he's a jerk, he's hot.)

"I can't believe you!" she proclaimed, then sighed. _"This is no use. No matter how many times I complain, he'll possibly order me to shut my big mouth."_

NEVER TELL TO EVERYONE ABOUT THE DARE

"But why? They'll surely misunderstand the whole thing!" she complained.

"Do you think I care?" he replied coolly.

Her eyes widened at his frank answer. "But do you not care about your reputation?!?"

"What exactly is my reputation?" he retorted. He was now irritated at her questions and complains.

She looked at him with her face red because of shame. _"What is exactly his reputation?!?"_ the question rang inside her mind.

"You think you know everything, but you know nothing…about me," he said in a not-so-angry tone. _"Shit! Why do I have to say that?! She's close to crying! Natsume, do something!" _(A/N: tsk tsk)

"I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly.

He sighed. "Just continue reading." She looked at him for a moment then she plastered a small smile. _"That's more I like it."_

MOVE IN NATSUME'S ROOM"

She said the last rule and work slowly as she could. "Are you serious?!? Or you're just sick when you're writing this?!?" she burst.

She was waiting for his reaction, and to her horror, he only shrugged those oh-so delicate shoulders of his! "Maybe. Just get your things and move them here. You'll stay in here until the end of our little contract."

"But I don't have to move in and sort of live with you!" she yelled. _"What the hell is he thinking?!? What does he want now?!?"_

He looked at her. Boredom was obviously in his handsome façade. "So that I can order you anytime I want." (A/N: yeah right…)

Her eyes twitched. "You're so selfish!"

"Whatever," he said in dismissive tone. "And as an order, I want you to…"

To be continued…

Chidori: That's about it for now. My eyes are getting teary. And I'm not going to cry!

Natsume: What? You miss me already?

Chidori: -glares at Natsume

Mikan: What he meant was 'Rest for now and come back soon'…hehe

Chidori: okay Mikan, if you say so.

Natsume: -reads the script.

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: Moshi Moshi! I'm getting bored this Christmas vacation. There's nothing to do much except watch anime, write fanfics and drool over MY anime crushes!! Haha,.,.oh yeah, in case you notice, the fun is not yet here. Expect it on the next chapter!! muawahaha

Natsume: Are you drooling over me?!?

Chidori: WHAT?!? Of course NOT! Why would I?!?

Mikan: Stop that Natsume-kun. Just be thankful that she's writing something about us.

Natsume: Hmmph… whatever.

Mikan: Chidori-chan wants to thank all those who have read and reviewed her work! Thanks guys! We love you all, right Natsume-kun?!?

Natsume: Whatever…_I only love you Mikan. Did I think of that?!?_

Chidori: tsk tsk

…

_Previously_

_He looked at her. Boredom was obviously in his handsome façade. "So that I can order you anytime I want." (A/N: yeah right…)_

_Her eyes twitched. "You're so selfish!"_

_"Whatever," he said in dismissive tone. "And as an order, I want you to…"_

…

Make us a breakfast. I'm hungry." He looked at her_. "Or I just could eat you,"_ he thought sheepishly. (A/N: O.o)

"I have to warn you, I'm not a good cook. But, what do you want for breakfast?" she inquired.

He shrugged. "Just looked at the stuff you can make in the cupboard. Just call me when you're done. I'll just be here in the living room, watching School Rumble."

"You watch School Rumble?!? Cool! I watch it too! Can I first watch it before making breakfast?!? Please! Please!" she made her super cute puppy dog eyes.

_"Damn eyes! Must resist, or else I'll get hungry and I might eat her,"_ he thought then looked at the television set instead, "No," he firmly said.

Mikan's jaw dropped on the floor. "But-"

"No buts. Go!" he demanded.

She stomped her feet and made curses under her breath while walking towards the kitchen. "What a selfish arrogant guy. I can't believe I even like him! arrgh!"

After having difficulty making egg scramble, she finally finished their breakfast! "Natsume, breakfast is ready!" she called.

"You forgot the suffix –sama," he pointed.

"Ahh! Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that," she said then nervously laughed. "Natsume-_**sama**_."

"That's better," he mocked. "So I see you manage to make something. An egg scramble?"

"Yes!" she proudly replied. "Go on. Eat it," she encouraged. She waited patiently to his reaction when he stuffed the food inside his mouth.

He chewed the food and studied the taste. "Well polka, not bad at all." (A/N: I think he's really OOC…hehe)

They finished their breakfast and Mikan went back to her room to take a bath. She also took her important and needed things to Natsume's room.

_Mikan's room_

"I still can't believe this whole thing. I know I'm not dreaming. But he's totally different since this morning. He became more opened, not that I'm against it. But I just feel foreign to him," she said to herself as she reminisced the event that morning.

"Well, I can't ask him 'cause he'll think I'm annoying him or something like that. But he's just so confusing!!!" she sighed. "At least I can get close to him." she silently giggled as red tinge came across her cheeks.

_Natsume's room_

"Where is he?" she asked herself. "I didn't see him coming out of his room." She then noticed the opened window. "That baka, why does he have to install a door if he doesn't even use hid DOOR," she joked.

Far from her knowledge, Natsume was sent into a dangerous mission. He didn't have much time to tell Mikan 'bout this 'cause Persona told him it was really urgent.

Therefore, Mikan was left inside Natsume's room with nothing to do. "He didn't even left a note that tells the things I have to do! The nerve of that guy! What to do now?!?" she asked herself.

She went out of the room and went to Hotaru's lab. She pleaded her bestfriend to go out with her to Central Town.

"Fine," Hotaru nonchalantly said. She chirped in joy. And so they went to central Town. She managed to have fun with her little money. She also bought Fluff Puff for herself and left little for Natsume.

When they headed back to the Academy, Mikan did the talking while Hotaru pretended to listen. Mikan sort of received at least 3 shots of baka gun when they were on their way.

She went to Natsume's room only to find that he's still not there. "That guy! Where could he be now?!? Not that I'm worried or something. It's just that..err. whatever!" she stormed out of the room and came in barging into Hotaru's room.

"Hotaru, can I stay here for a while? Natsume's still out and I have nothing to do in there. It's boring," she said convincingly with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," she coolly replied.

While watching tv in her best friend's room, Mikan couldn't help but to think of a certain raven-haired guy who happened to be HER boss. "Where is he?!!he's been out for the whole day. Don't tell me he's…Oh no!"

To be continued…

Chidori: that's long..hehe..i'm really bored …sigh…what could possibly happen to Natsume?

Natsume: possibly kicking some butts! Especially yours. You made me so OOC!

Chidori: Watch your language boy. I might kill you in the next chapter.

Natsume: -silently cursing

Mikan: Come on Chidori-chan. I know you're just not in the mood so you better go out or something to ease your boredome. I can go with you in the mall!

Chidori: really?!? Thanks mikan. –give mikan a hug. Let's go. Let's left that bf of yours.

Mikan & Natsume: -blushes

Natsume: Great, I'm all by myself. Just read and review. I'll follow the girls. hehe


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: Yow guys! Just like my promise, here's the FUN! –snickers.

Natsume: And what is the exactly YOU'RE meaning of fun? –narrows eyes

Chidori: -stiffens

Ahmn…hehe…you'll see.

Mikan: Hi guys! Thanks for reading! And to our loyal reviewers, we love you! Even Natsume does!

Chidori: -laughs out loud

Natsume: I DON'T!

Chidori: Yeah right! Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing guys!

_Previously_

_While watching tv in her best friend's room, Mikan couldn't help but to think of a certain raven-haired guy who happened to be HER boss. "Where is he?!!he's been out for the whole day. Don't tell me he's…Oh no!"_

…

"I'm going back to Natsume's room," Mikan announced worriedly, not bothering to turn off the television.

"I wonder what got into her today," Hotaru wondered, but shrugged it off quickly as she improvised her baka gun.

_Natsume's Room_

She roamed her eyes around the neat room and hoped to see the raven-haired guy with captivating crimson eyes.

"He's not yet here," she sadly said to herself. "But I don't want to go back to Hotaru's lab and cause commotion." She let out a sigh and decided to make dinner.

After having trouble making a decent meal, Mikan finally made one. She giggled to herself. "I hope he'll be more satisfied with this than my egg scramble."

She turned her gaze on the clock. "8:15 in the evening," she mumbled. "I guess it's ok if I wait him more and maybe we can eat dinner together," she hopefully said.

WAITING… 10:00 pm… _"Where the hell is he?!?"_

STILL WAITING…11:30 pm… _"I'm hungry!"_

IMPATIENTLY WAITING…12:30 am… "That's it! I'm having my sumptuous meal!"

Just as she was about to put the spoon in her mouth,

THUD

She stiffened, and her heartbeat almost skipped. _"What was that?!?"_ (A/N: I was supposed to make a stop here but I remember my promise…hehe…and Natsume is wanted to show up..Natsume: I heard that! I mean, I read that!)

She reluctantly went to the living room. "Wait! Why am I afraid anyway? Besides, it might be Natsume! Speaking of the devil, there he is with blood stains on his shirt. –sigh. Wait! Blood?!?" (A/N: typical Mikan)

"Natsume!" she gasped and ushered to his side. "Oh my gosh! Natsume?!! Are you still there?!? Say something!"

Natsume, who was not really hurt but just physically tired, managed to glare at his rescuer err slave. "Baka," he let out with a groan. _"Damn! She should not see me in this state!"_

"Go to sleep," he ordered. But it just went pass through her ears as she helped him got up to his feet and lay him on his king-sized bed. He sighed, feeling more relieved. He looked at Mikan who was, by the way, busy taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?!?" he asked, while slightly blushing.

"Isn't it obvious?!? I'm cleaning your wound," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, don't be stubborn and let me help you."

Feeling tired and exhausted, he didn't argue anymore. _"She's my slave anyway,"_ he thought.

Mikan gasped, for the second time, when she saw his wound. "The cut is big but not too deep. It's bleeding," she said in a worried tone. Then reluctantly, she asked "Do you want me to get Narumi-sensei?"

"No," he simply replied.

"But, I don't know how to do this! I mean, I don't know how to clean your wound," she said then bit her lower lip. _"I feel hopeless. I can't even help him!"_

He sighed once more, seeing her sad expression. "You can see in the cupboard an alcohol, cotton, and bandage. I'll teach you how."

She looked at him with her eyes glistening. "Okay," she said smilingly.

_"Arrgh… that mission was damn long. I must have gotten her worried. And now, she saw me in this situation_," he pondered with his thoughts until Mikan, carrying the things, showed up.

"Good," he acknowledged. "First, you wet the cotton with alcohol. Secondly, dip the cotton on my bruise." She did as he said so, but a bit a harsh that made him winced I pain. "_**Gently**_," he said in between gritted teeth. (A/N: I wonder if Mikan ddi that on purpose..hihi)

"Oops…sorry," she said then nervously laughed. She did this over and over until the wound was clean.

"Now, put on the bandage around my waist," he said, a bit sleepy.

"This should be easy, except that he's lying down," she thought.

"Natsume," she began then added, "-sama, if you don't mind, would you sit upright?"

"Hn," he sat upright and she began to bandage his waist.

"Natsume-sama, would you mind if ask you what happened and how you got this wound?" she asked without looking at him. "And you better answer!!!" (A/N: really?!!)

He only shrugged. She furrowed her eyebrows, still not looking at him. "Hey, come on. At least tel me, besides, we're friends right?" She look at him beamingly.

He looked away, afraid he'd infect her with darkness he had. "I went to a mission. A guy successfully hit me w/ his sword."

"Mission?!?" she asked with an obvious confused tone in her voice. "Are you a spy or something like that?!? Or perhaps, an MIB?!?"

_"tsk tsk…Typical Mikan. It's better if she doesn't know_," he mused.

"Something like that," he coolly said. "It's already late, go to sleep."

She stared at him for a moment. "About that, you didn't tell me where exactly to sleep."

He slyly smirked. "That's easy. You're going to sleep…"

To be continued…

Chidori: Muawahaha… I wonder where's Mikan going to sleep(?!?)

Natsume: -eyes me suspiciously

Mikan: Chidori-chan, exactly where?

Chidori: S-E-C-R-E-T. you'll just have to wait Mikan. –evil glints

Mikan: -sweatdropped

Okay…? While chidori-chan is busy writing, please don't forget to review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: I'm back with more chapters! Are you guys excited to know where's Mikan going to sleep?!?

Mikan: I am! But a bit worried…hehe… can't help!!

Natsume: Just spit it!

Chidori: Since Natsume is dying to know, here's my Chapter!

Natsume: don't forget to review.

_Previously_

_"Something like that," he coolly said. "It's already late, go to sleep."_

_She stared at him for a moment. "About that, you didn't tell me where exactly to sleep."_

_He slyly smirked. "That's easy. You're going to sleep…"_

…

with me, on this bed," he said, flushing a bit. Mikan, who was currently dumbstruck at that moment, wished to be buried six feet underground.

After a minute, she managed to say "You're not serious, are you?!?"

"I am. Now go to sleep, that's an order," he replied in dismissive tone.

She unconsciously gulped before turning off the light. The room was immediately engulfed in darkness. She couldn't see a thing! She walked to the bed even though her eyes were not yet adjusted to the atmosphere of the room.

With her clumsiness, she stumble and landed on something soft which was also moving up and down, Natsume's bare chest.

She let out a shriek and immediately apologized. She could feel her face getting warmer as she slid beside him.

"Polka, you're not nervous, are you?!?" he asked mischievously, plopping with one under his head.

"N-no," she stuttered. "Why would I? Besides, you won't bite, will you?!?" she fired back.

He chuckled and an idea formed in his head. "Kiss me," he said seductively. (A/N: LOL!!! Wahaha,.,.)

"W-wha-mmphg" whatever she had to say, Natsume ate it. (A/N: literally…wahaha!!)

Well, he kissed her and she shyly kissed back. He made a swift entrance to her mouth and now, tongue battle began! (A/N: It sounds gross!)

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. And for their case, they let go to get some air. He went directly to his sleep, still blushing madly. _"What did I just do?!? I kissed her! And it's scrumptious,_" he thought.

Mikan now had eyes as big as plates and swollen lips. She looked at the guy who was sleeping peacefully beside her and the same guy who also kissed her a moment ago.

There's no point in asking Natsume about what just happened there so Mikan decided to sleep with the guy she liked most. A small smile tugged on her lips as she drifted off to Dream Land.

"Night Natsume," she murmured.

Natsume **unconsciously** wrapped her body. He cuddled her like a girl cuddling her teddy bear. (A/N: except that Natsume is not a girl.)

_To be continued…_

Chidori: I think I'm in heaven! How I wish what I write is true! –sighs

Natsume: -blushing lightly

Girls…

Mikan: -blushing like a tomato

Ahmm..please don't forget to review. And never mind Chidori-chan, she's spacing out… hehe

Natsume: -whispers. Dreaming of me. Tsk tsk


	6. Chapter 6

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: What's up guys?!? Sorry for my short previous chapter…hehe. I got lovetruck…lol..wahaha

Natsume: eck

Chidori: -glares at Natsume

Natsume: -glares back

Mikan: -sweatdropped

Ahmm… please read and review while these two keep on err glaring. _As if looks could kill._

Previously

_"Night Natsume," she murmured._

_Natsume __**unconsciously**__ wrapped her body. He cuddled her like a girl cuddling her teddy bear. (A/N: except that Natsume is not a girl.)_

…

_9:30 am_

Mikan woke up from a peaceful slumber and to be specific, in Natsume's arms. She flushed as she remembered the KISS last night. She unconsciously touched her lips and looked at Natsume who was still in a deep sleep.

_"He kissed me. And I can't believe I kissed back!!! What's wrong with me?!? More like, what's wrong with him?!?"_ She sighed that made Natsume to stir. She froze on her spot. _"Damn. Don't wake up. At least, not yet. I can't face you yet."_

Luck was on her side as his eyes didn't flutter open. _"Phew. That's close."_ She smiled for a moment then frowned as she noticed the bandage. _"Duh! How could I be so stupid! Of course! That's why he's been acting weirdly! It's his wound!"_ (A/N: put the blame on the wound…tsk tsk)

All of a sudden, Natsume moved and snuggled Mikan more. She couldn't help but yelped that caused him to be wide awake right now. _"I'm dead."_

He breathed in her scent and planted a kiss on her forehead. She's totally blushing! "I see you're awake now. And you're so tense," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She nervously laughed. "Well, who wouldn't? You have your arms around me?!?" she fired back but a bit of tickled. (A/N: what's the English term for 'kilig'?!?...SOS!!)

And he only smirked. "KISS me," he said, for the second time, with that mischievous tone and grin.

She only turned redder, if that's possible. She playfully punched his bare chest. "Natsume-sama!!! I think you hit really hard your head from your 'mission'!" she said.

"Hn," he replied. "I still want that morning kiss."

She only gave him the I-think-you-don't-know-what-you're-saying look. But her thought was proven wrong when Natsume closed the gap between them. It was a simple chase kiss that lasted only for 2 second. (A/N: talk about oral kiss…)

"What's for breakfast?" he inquired t change the subject before she could fire him 'questions'.

She was too shock to respond to his question. _"Is it me or I think he just kissed me, again?!?"_ Well, whatever thoughts he had in mind at that time, she didn't want him to find out. It's totally awkward for her to ask.

"T-the m-meal last n-night i-is not ye-yet touched," she stuttered. She took a heavy breath to calm her nerves before continuing. "If you don't mind, I can just heat it up for our breakfast." She didn't dare look at him. she didn't have the guts.

Smirking slightly, he let go of her and placed his hands under his head. "Sure," he replied.

She immediately went to the kitchen and washed her face. She heated the meal and went back to his room. "Natsume-sama," she called at the door. "Do you want me to take the food here?"

He nodded. When she arrived and had the food with her, she sat on the bedside. "Feed me," he ordered. (A/N: -coughs.)

She looked at him with a scowl and he gazed back with a smirk. She sighed. "Fine," she muttered. _"This guy and his guts! What am I, HIS servant?!? Oh yeah, I am, but!!! The nerve of this guy!!! Waah!!!"_

"Have you taken you're breakfast?" he asked, but there's a hint in his voice and something was lurking in his eyes. "(A/N: not LUST!!!)

She shook her head. "Why ask?!?"

He shrugged before calmly saying, "We can share this food."

Her jaw drooped and she stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "You're kidding," she stated.

"Since when did I joke?" he replied.

"No, thank you! I refuse to your offer," she said. "This is really weird!" (A/N: you said it!)

"It's an order and there's nothing I can offer," he said nonchalantly. _"If you want, I can offer my body,"_ he thought sheepishly. (A/N: OMG!! Natsume: WTH!! Why you authoress, you!!)

Again, she made a face. "Fine," she said grumpily. "Wait, I'll just get another spoon. But before she could stand up, he held her wrist.

"Don't bother, you can use that," he said.

"WHAT?!?" she squeaked.

"You heard me and I don't want to repeat myself," he said flatly.

_"Oh men! Why do I have to be stuck with him!?? huhu… my life is over!! Waah!! Kami-sama!!! Help!!"_ she miserably thought.

She fed him, then she fed herself, using the same spoon. The food was great so she forgot that they were sharing food, spoon and… (A/N: hehe..you know it!! If you don't, then ask me!)

After breakfast, Mikan cleaned the dishes and went to Natsume and asked if he needed _anything_. (A/N: bad move)

He looked at her before a smirk crept into his soft lips. **"I want bath,"** he said suggestively.

To be continued…

Chidori: Wahaha… I love it!!!

Natsume: You made me like a pervert!!!

Chidori: Haha… The hell I care!!!

Natsume: -glares

Chidori: -looks at him triumphantly

Told you I have my pay back… -evil laughs

Mikan: ahmm… kindly review. And don't be get too excited with the bath scene for the next chapter, Chidori-chan said. If you want her to post it immediately, review instantly and bountifully!! REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: Wahehe.. I'm excited writing this chapter!!! LOL..I guess you know guys why… haha

Mikan: -sweatdropped

Chidori-chan, are you serious?

Chidori: -snickers

Natsume: -glares at me while blushing

Chidori: Well, enjoy reading guys!! And don't forget to review or else, I won't update soon!! And I have an acceptable reason for that, class will start few days from now!!!

Previously

_After breakfast, Mikan cleaned the dishes and went to Natsume and asked if he needed anything. (A/N: bad move)_

_He looked at her before a smirk crept into his soft lips. __**"I want bath,"**__ he said suggestively._

…

She looked at him incredulously. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were as big as saucers. "No way," she said slowly.

He smirked. "Too bad," he mocked. "Besides, I've got injured so I really need help **with the bath**."

Inwardly, Mikan was crying in shame! _"What?!?!? This must be my bad luck!!! Waaah!!! Kami, help!!!! SOS!!!"_

She looked at him for a moment and thought. _"Well, he has a point there. But, I will surely see his… __**genitalias!!**__!"_ She shivered at the idea. _"But, geez another but, somehow I want to help him. If it's one of the ways, then I might as well…help him bath."_

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. You win, Natsume-sama."

He made a triumphant monkey dance inside his head. (A/N: O.o) "Good," he said with his trademark smirk.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll prepare your bath." She walked out of his room and went to the bath room. She made sure the water was not too cool nor too hot, just fine. She also took out new soap and bubble bath for his bathtub.

"There, all ready," she said to herself as she wiped a sweat that formed on her forehead. (A/N: I made her like a maid…oops…hihi)"All I need now is… Natsume." She sighed as she felt nervous and, excited. _"No way. I should not get excited nor eager!!"_ (A/N: I would!!!)

She walked out of the bathroom and went over to Natsume who was currently busy reading his manga. He looked up and flashed her a smirk. "I expect I'm going to take my bath," he said.

She nodded. She helped him up and proceeded to the bathroom. "(A/N; I'm excited…hihi)

When they were at their destination, she unconsciously gulped. "Hey," Natsume called. "Remove my bandage." She did as he said so.

Her eyes widened when she saw his injury. "Wow!" she exclaimed with happiness in her tone. "Your wound sure heals fast."

"Hn," he sort of replied. _"What am I thinking? What am I doing, rather?! I'm letting her, bath me?! But, well, this is…fun_." (A/N: O.o…here we go again…fun?!?!)

"Help me slid down my pants," he said grumpily.

That's it. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to choke, and she felt busy by now. She shook her head and massaged her temple.

Natsume noticed this. "You okay?" he asked with a tiny-bitty concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said nervously. "Here, let me help you." She bent down and looked at his err pants. _"It's ok Mikan. You're doing this to help him so don't be nervous!"_

With determination to help, she unbuttoned his pant then unzipped it. "Good thing he's wearing boxers!" The pant slid down voluntarily and he stepped out from it. She stood up and helped him settled in the bathtub.

"Is the temperature satisfactory?" she asked while wearing a small smile.

Natsume blushed at this so he looked away. "Yeah." He played uninterestedly with the bubbles. _"Now, to make a move."_

"Shampoo my hair," he said. She blinked once then twice before it registered to her brain.

"O-okay," she replied. Mikan put shampoo on her hand and placed it on his head. "Nice, your hair is soft," she blurted out accidentally. She immediately blushed and hoped he didn't hear it.

"Of course. I use Head and Shoulder. How 'bout you?" he nonchalantly said.

She gaped at him. "Is it me or he just joked."

Still in daze, Mikan didn't hear what he had been saying. "What? I didn't catch that."

You didn't answer my question," he repeated.

"Oh," she let out. "I thought you weren't serious when you asked what is the brand of my shampoo," she said truthfully. And if her senses were right, did she hear him chuckle?

"Well?" he urged.

"I use Vaseline. That's why my hair is shiny!" she proudly stated.

"Hn. My shampoo is better," he muttered. (A/N: O.o…WTH?!?!)

"Yeah right," she mumbled sarcastically. She used the sprinkler to wash away the shampoo on his head.

"Good. You can now rub my back, my arms then my legs," he said. He closed his eyes in the process, as if savoring the moment. "A/N: I want to puke!)

She scowled as she took a towel. She gently rubbed his back, then his arms and finally, his legs. She sighed and at the same time, he sort of woke up.

"There, all done. What else do you want-" whatever she had to say, she had it to herself since Natsume pulled her into the bathtub.

She shrieked and drowned in the tub. Went her head surfaced, her eyes were red because of the bubble bath and second, she's mad!

"NATSUME!!! YOU PREVERT!!!" she screamed out loud.

And he was only laughing his ass off. She stopped then blinked. _"Am I seeing things now or I'm just dreaming?!? Natsume is…laughing?!?"_

He stopped then looked at her with a smirk. "The look on your face was priceless."

"And you laughed!" she retorted. He kept silent, and she did the same. No words were spoken. They were still in the bathtub… Gazing at each other… as if it's the most wonderful thing in the world.

Suddenly, he pulled her to him. She didn't say anything as she dozed of in his arms. He snuggled her closer and closed his eyes.

To be continued…

Chidori: That's long, at least for me! Hehe…

Mikan: -zzzzzz

Natsume: -zzzzz

Chidori?!?

They're still sleeping??! These two lvebirds!!! Haha…well, I guess I'm on my own now… since this two are having their time of their lives..haha… well, how do you like this chap?!? Review people!!! Don't forget that!! And oh yeah… the next chapter will be school stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: Hi guys!! I won't do the 'Previously' thing anymore 'cause this another sort of part. Hehe… Anyway, thanks for all the rviews!!!

Mikan: Hi! I'm awake now!!

Natsume: Hn… Read this crap.

Chidori: -glares murderously at Natsume

Natsume: I meant, READ THIS CHAP.

Chidori: Very Good!!

Natsume: Review

…

_7:00 am_

BEEP!

BEEP!!

BE-

Natsume managed to stop the beeping before his ears exploded. He looked at the girl who was currently sleeping while her arms were around his body in a so-called embrace. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. (A/N: how sweet…-sniff)

She stirred and he stiffened. She slowly opened her eyes and realized something. She squealed and instantly, she jumped out of bed. Her face was all red while Natsume just lay comfortably on his bed.

"Oi," he called. "It's Monday."

"I know," she scoffed. "I'm not that stupid you know."

He shrugged. "Make some breakfast while I take a bath," he ordered. He paused for a moment then looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "Or, you want to join me in the bath before making breakfast?"

"NO, THANK YOU!" she replied while blushing really madly.

"Suit yourself," he said before walking to the bathroom. When he was at the door, he stopped. He looked at Mikan who was still rooted on her spot. "Hey," he called. He signaled her to come over him.

_"What is this guy up to now?!?"_ she thought curiously. Reluctantly, she went towards him.

She halted a feet away from him and he smirked. Next thing she knew, Natsume cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Aa," he said after he let go. "My morning kiss. Put that on your list." And then he closed the bathroom door. _"I could get used to that. It's so delicious_," he thought.

Meanwhile, Mikan who was dumbfounded, still didn't make a move_. "Wow… How many times have he kissed me and me kissing back?!? We don't have any relationship or anything of the kind but… this feels so right,"_ she thought dreamily. _"And he even said that I will give him 'morning kiss' every now and then. Of course, until the dare is due." _(A/N: How I wish I'm Mikan…-sigh dreamily)

After they both finished their breakfast, Mikan and Natsume advanced towards their classroom. They noticed everyone, mostly fangirls, was staring at them with a curious and jealous look.

Out of nowhere, they heard screams of fangirls coming close.

"Shit," he cursed then dashed off while holding Mikan who was clueless of what's going on.

"Natsume-sama," she called his attention. "Why the hell are we running?!? If I'm correct, we're not yet late."

"Fangirls," he replied coolly.

"Oh," was all that came out. _"Fangirls. Wow! He's really popular. But now that I think of it, if he has fangirls who are totally into him, and the fact that I'm staying with him, does that spell trouble?!?!_" (A/N: tsk tsk… welcome to HELL Mikan) She inwardly shuddered as she thought of the tortures that those envious girls would do to her.

Still in her trance, she didn't realize that they were cornered. The girls were in attack position with hearts in their eyes. She could see that Natsume didn't like this and she's afraid that he would toast those girls.

"Ahmm, Natsume-sama, don't toast this pitiful girls," she whispered.

"Well, you've got better idea," he whispered back. She shook her head. He thought for a while, then smirked. "Oi Polka, I order you to shoo them away."

"What!! That's equal to suicide!" she fired at him

"At least I'll live," he mumbled. He thought of other way. Then something hit him! (A/N: NOT literally)

"Oi Polka," he called. He leaned closer which she thought that he would whisper something but to her horror, he KISSED her in FRONT of his annoying FANGIRLS! And take note, they're lip locking now! (A/N: I want to have that with Natsume..hihi)

All the fangirls had crestfallen look. Some even fainted and got coma. (A/N: hehe..just kidding) Anyway, their nightmare came true. _"Natsume has a girlfriend_!" they all thought in despair.

They broke for air and looked at the crowd. Natsume had a triumphant smirk on his face while he led a dazed Mikan to their classroom.

Sitting on her chair, she immediately glared at Natsume who was comfortably sitting on his own chair while reading a manga. "Why did you do that?! I'll be dead you know!"

He stared at her for a moment then resumed reading. "You won't be dead. They'll chicken out to harm you now that they think we're a couple."

"WHAT?!?" she yelled. She was about to say something but someone pushed her. "Ouch," she whined when her hip hit the side of her desk. "You could say excuse you know," she said to her culprit, Sumire.

Sumire scoffed. "Like I would to you," she smugly said. "Natsume-kun," she purred and gave the said person a flirtatious smile. "Is it true that you and this idiot are couple?" she asked in an anxious tone.

He shrugged, not even glancing at the poor girl. "So what if it's true. Got a problem with that?" he asked menacingly while glaring at the girl in front of her.

She cowered in fear and nervously laughed. "Of course not! I'm totally happy for the both of you! I hope for the best of you!" she said in between gritted teeth. She turned her attention to Mikan. "Mikan-chan, I always know Natsume has a soft spot when it comes to you. You're such a lucky girl," she said, but didn't mean it. And then she dashed off.

"Natsume-sama," she called. "Is this so-called 'couple' thing one of your order? Because if not, I'm out of here."

"Hn," he began to think. "It's an order."

He heard her sigh._ "Wow. This is easier than what I imagined."_

She sat uncomfortably in her seat since she was earning glares from almost all of her girl classmates. _"Why did I have to ask him!!! Of course it's an order! Everything that's against my will is an order! Except for the kiss… huh? Did I just think of that?!?"_ her train of thoughts was set aside when Hotaru came in.

"Hotaru!!!" she yelled and tried to hug her best friend only to be hit by the improvised baka gun.

"Mikan, don't you have any **other person** to hug," she gave the Hyuuga a meaningful look.

Mikan blushed lightly. "Hotaru! Anyway, your baka gun is improvised again. It sure does hurt."

"You won't feel the pain if you won't bug me," Imai simply replied.

"Hmpph." Mikan saw that Ruka entered the room. "Okay, I won't bug you for a while. I'm busy with Natsume because of the you-know-what. And besides, Ruka is here. See ya!"

Mikan went back to her seat. The class started. Everyone was bored to death since the teachers were teaching boring stuffs.

"Okay Class," Narumi-sensei beagan, "I have an activity. This is called…"

To be continued…

Chidori: I'm bored..-sigh.

Natsuem: Same here

Chidori & Natsume: -walk away to the Mall

Mikan: ahmm..please review and continue reading!! I need to hurry!! I have to catch them!!

-ja!!


	9. Chapter 9

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: Darn... I am so wanting to end this fic… I'm dying to make a SasukexSakura fic!!!

Natsume: -turns his back away from me

Mikan: -close to crying

Why chidori-chan?!?! Are you growing tired of us?!?!

Chidori: -feels guilty

Gomen!! I just want to make one SasuSaku fic!!! Sorry!!! Guys, my fellow readers and reviewers, I have an important announcement. Probably, I will only have 2-3 chapters more. But I promise to make them the best!!!!

Natsume: -sulking

Chidori: SoRRY Natsume-kun… I lloooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee yoooooooooooooouuuuu!!!!

Mikan: here's the chap!!

Previously

_Mikan went back to her seat. The class started. Everyone was bored to death since the teachers were teaching boring stuffs._

_"Okay Class," Narumi-sensei began, "I have an activity. This is called…"_

…

**THREE FACTS**."

Everyone had a curious look on their faces.

"This is an easy game," Narumi-sensei began to explain. "You'll need a piece of paper and a pen. First, write your full name on the paper. Secondly, write three unbeknownst facts about yourself. Third, crumple the paper and throw it at any direction you want. Of course, in doing so, the room will be filled with darkness. Fourth, you will pick any crumpled paper then you will read it in front of the class. And that is how we play the game." (A/N: hehe..i just made it up..)

Everyone nodded in understanding, even Mikan. _"Cool! That's an awesome game!!! We can get to know more each other!!! But, that's like telling secrets. Hidden secrets," _Mikan thought excitedly.

"You may now start doing your three facts and I will call your attention when to throw your crumpled papers," he announced to the whole class.

Everyone, even Natsume, thought of three **unbeknownst** facts about themselves. Well, Natsume had a hard time of picking which to write since he had so many. Unfortunately, those were oh-so-too personal to reveal.

So, he just wrote some not-so-too personal facts about himself. When he was done, he looked at Mikan who had this odd look on her face since she had a hard time trying to think if she had anything to write which were supposedly unbeknownst to others. (A/N: That's a long sentence..hehe)

After prying her mind to come up with something, she managed to write three facts.

Since all were done and crumpled their papers, the room suddenly went dark. "AHH!!!!!" screamed the girls, especially Mikan.

"Sorry guys," said Narumi-sensei. "I didn't warn you at that part. You may now throw your papers."

About a minute, you could here their complains.

"Who the hell threw this paper on my face!!!"

"Ouch! Someone hit my eye!!!"

"Damn! Someone hit me again!!!"

After the commotion, the lights turned back. "Now guys, you can pick the closest crumpled paper with in your reach," Narumi-sensei happily declared.

Everyone had crumpled papers and began reading it. You could hear snickers, some "Oh?!!", some "Really?!?", some "WHT!!!", and some laughed their asses off.

"Since all of you have gotten a crumpled paper from your class mate, you will read it in front. Any volunteers?!?!" he asked.

Sumire abruptly raised her hand. "I am!!"

"Ok, proceed in front," he gestured.

Sumire had a triumphant smirk on her face. "I have here Natume's THREE FACTS!!!" she proclaimed that made the other fan girls jealous.

"So the three facts he wrote are," she began. Everyone, I meant everyone, was intently listening. "One, I despise my alice." Everyone gasped.

Mikan, who heard the thing, looked suddenly at Natsume who seemed to be nonchalant. "Why would he hate it?!?! Maybe because, it's a dangerous type," she thought. She turned her attention to the girl who pusher her just lately.

"Two, I want to have a normal life." Again, everyone gasped and Mikan turned her head to a busy-reading-Manga Natsume who was, again,nonchalant. "He wants a normal life. I guess everyone does. Scratch that, some are greedy with their alices so they don't have normal lives. Eh? I'm making my head ache!!!" she thought. (A/N: did I make any sense?!? Hehe…)

"And lastly," Sumire said, getting the attention of the class. "I **LOVE** someone." Right now, everyone was looking at Mikan who was looking at Natsume. Dumbly, she didn't even notice the glares of Natsume's fangirls. _"He love someone else?!? Cool!!! Who could that be?!?!_" she thought happily. Suddenly, she felt jealous. _"Whoever she is, she's lucky._" (A/N: Mikan, you've got no idea…-sigh)

Natsume yawned. _"Geez, can't she even think that the someone I love is her! I thought I already made her feel it. But then, she could be dense at times…ok, so every time. Anyway, I guess I have to tell her sooner or later_."

"Well said Sumire," Narumi-sensei said. "Now we know that our Natsume has a 'love interset' to someone." He cupped his chin as if thinking. "Who could that be?" he said out lout with an obvious slyness in his tone. Of course he knew that Mikan was Natsume's 'girlfriend'. And absolutely, he didn't believe it at once since there's no confirmation coming from the couple.

"Any other volunteers?!?" Narumi-sensei encouraged. Many raised their hands so he called them one by one.

(A/N: i'll just proceed to Mikan's three facts)

"This belongs to Mikan Sakura," Hotaru said in monotone. The aforementioned girl was now playing with her fingers. (A/N: how typical)

"One, since I haven't seen my mother, I don't know if I love her or I hate her," she said. Everyone had a soft expression when they turned their head at Mikan who was stopping herself from crying.

Narumi-sensei was a bit taken aback. He seemed to be uneasy. _"Oh… my poor Mikan,_" he sadly thought. (A/N: let's just say…he's the Mikan's father!!! But of course, she doesn't know… Wahaha?…)

Natsume, upon hearing this, abruptly but cautiously turned his attention to his SLAVE. _"That's…sad?!? Whatever the term is… No I know why her grandpa is the closest person to her_."

"Two, even though I only have a nullifying alice, I'm still grateful of it 'cause I know it can help someone," Hotaru read the scribbles.

No one seemed to take that as worth-remembering since it's obvious. But a certain raven-haired guy smiled behind his manga. (A/N: how typical of him…)

"Three, I love someone," she said at last. Everyone turned their head on a blushing Mikan.

_"They love each other_," their classmate thought.

And so, the game went on and on. "Did you guys have fun?!?" Narumi-sense cheerily asked.

Everyone nodded and answered 'Yes!'.

"Oh by the way, on Friday, we'll have a dance festival! He announced. Everyone, except Natsume, cheered.

"I expect everyone to be in their best kimono!!" he said and bid 'goodbye' before dashing off the now noisy class room.

Hoard of fangirls came rushing to Natsume. "Damn!!! Where's Mikanwhen you need her?!?" He looked at her girlfriend's chair to see her in a trance. "Probably day dreaming," he wryly thought.

"Oi polka!" he called.

Mikan raised her eyebrows at him and he signaled her to come to him. She walked towards him and still clueless on what's going nest.

"What do you want-" she was cut of when many fangirls came up to them.

They were all screaming something like this, "Natsume-kun!!! Go with me!!!"

Reaching the end of his tether, he wrapped his arm around a dumbfounded Mikan. "I am NOT going out with you sluts. Instead, I'm taking my girlfriend," he curtly said. (A/N: I mean it ironically…the 'curtly' thing)

The hoard of fangirls walked with broken heart, shocked expression and tears.

"On Friday, wait for me at The Sakura Tree at exactly 7 pm," Natsume said, cutting of the awkward silence between them. He also took off his hand from her waist.

Before she could reply, he stood up. "I also have a mission this night until Friday. So be lucky you don't have me around."

"Oh," she let out, sounding disappointed.

"Let's go back to my room," he said. _"She looks disappointed. Is it because I'll leave her for a while?!? Or, the idea of me taking her to the stupid dance festival?!?"_ The last thought brought a big pang in his heart. (A/N: Ouch…)

_Natsume's Room_

"Mikan," he began making her turned around him. "Be…careful while I'm gone, k?" he said while looking at the window. "_This is awkward_," he thought.

She giggled at the guy in front of her. "Natsume-sama is _shy_," she teased only to earn a glare from her boss. "Just kidding!"

"Anyway," he went back to business. "We'll take a nap before I go to my mission." And witht that, he dragged Mikan to 'their' bedroom and started making out… Just kidding!!!! They, of course, went to sleep. And of course, ended up hugging each other.

When Mikan woke up, she found herself alone in the dark room. "He must have left," she thought.

To be continued…

Chidori: Wahehe… next chap will be my last!!!

Natsume: -still sulking

Mikan: -crying

Chidori: -sweatdropped

Ok…hehe…so, kindly read and review and please, DON'T KILL ME FOR MY GREEDINESS OF SASUKE AND SAKURA!!!!!! Waaah!!!! Please review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

One Week Slave of Love

One Week Slave of Love

-Chidori Amane-

Summary: This is the sequel of "Truth AND Dare" so be warned to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy the sequel!

Chidori: Ahmm…h-hi?

Mikan: Chi-chidori-chan?! It's really you!! –hugs

Natsume: What the… do you know how long we've been waiting?! –glares

Chidori: I don't know exactly, but I've got an idea…hehe. SORRY minna-san!! Gomen!!

Mikan: it's ok…? At least, you can continue now.

Natsume: -snobs

Chidori: -sobs.

Mikan: -sweat drops. On with the story.

Previously

_When Mikan woke up, she found herself alone in the dark room. "He must have left," she thought._

…

It's hard for Mikan to be alone in Natsume's big room. She missed the guy, terribly! But, time surely does fly as she looked at the calendar.

"It's already FRIDAY?!" a frantic brunette yelled. "OMG. OMG. I don't have anything to wear!!"

Walking back to her old room, she searched for a good dress to wear later on this evening. "I give up," she muttered. "I don't have any decent dress to wear!! Waaah!!"

Pacing around her small room, she thought of any possibilities to get a nice dress. "Borrowing would be all right. But from who? I doubt Hotaru wears those kind of outfit. And I bet Sumire would let me touch her stuff."

She sighed loudly. "Damn! Oh! Maybe Narumi-sensei has one! But, though he dresses weirdly, he might not have a dress with my size. So borrowing is definitely not a good idea. How about if I buy?"

"Argh!!" she let out a frustrated scream. "I don't have enough rabbits!!"

Suddenly, a bulb lighted on top of her head. "I know! Maybe Hotaru has an invention that can help me!" And so, she walked purposely towards her best friend's room. _"I just hope she has one."_

* * *

"_Damn, this mission takes a toll on me,"_ he cursed as he dodged another bullet. _"I just hope she's fine while I'm gone."_

"There!" a man shouted as he spotted Natsume.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath. _"I still have three hours left before the dance festival. I better finish this before I get late. And I can be with her."_

Finding a new determination, he cast a fire ball towards the source of the voice. "One down, eleven more to go." He made other furious attacks to his enemy and three big men soon fell unconscious.

A bulky guy managed to land a scratch on his arm but unfortunately, he received a third degree burn on his not-so-pleasant face. The fighting went on and on as he came face to face with the leader.

"Ah, impressive," a looming voice said.

"Che," Natsume non-politely replied. "Stop the talk. I still have a dance to attend."

The man chuckled, and oh boy, what a wrong move. It made the Black Cat more pissed off. _"Oh, you'll gonna get it."_

Natsume threw unceremoniously a kunai-shaped fireball as his opponent swiftly moved to dodge the attack. Unfortunately for the villain, he got three shots. "Why you damn brat!"

Natsume only smirked behind his mask. He ran as fast as he could to his enemy and gave him series of flamed punches and kicks.

Not a minute or two, the guy fell on the cold ground.

Panting loudly, Natsume winced at the pain on his arm. _"This will leave a mark. And Mikan will not be too pleased with that."_

As if getting hit with a ton of bricks, he remembered the dance. "Oh shit!"

* * *

"Come on, Hotaru," Mikan begged for the umpteenth time. "We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, so what's the connect?" her best friend nonchalantly replied.

"It means that you should let me borrow your machine! Please?"

"No"

"WHAT?!"

"I will not repeat myself"

"Waaah!" Mikan wailed while running around Hotaru's lab.

"Oi baka, stop that or you'll ruin my stuffs," Hotaru scolded. _"Geez… could she get any more annoying?"_

She must have not heard her as she continued running like a beheaded chicken.

1

2

3

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

Mikan crushed on the wall with a loud thud. "Ouch! That hurts you know!" she muttered while scratching her sour head.

"How would I know? I haven't hit before," she retorted. Then suddenly, Mikan became quiet. _"Now what? Is she giving me the silent treatment?"_

Mikan hid her eyes with her bangs. _"Why? All I want is a beautiful dress to impress Natsume. Or at least, he can be sort of pleased of my look. Why can't I have one? Don't I deserve to be beautiful?"_

Out of the blue, she stood up. Still downcast, Mikan apologized. "I'm sorry Hotaru if I ever bothered you today. I just can't find nor afford to buy a dress that's why I thought you could somehow help me. But, you can't. I'll be going now."

Hotaru just rolled her eyes at her best friend as she watched her step out from her room. "Stop emo-ing. It's just so not you."

"Huh?" Mikan's tear-stricken face met Hotaru.

"Fine. I'll help you."

All of a sudden, Mikan threw herself at her best friend who unfortunately hadn't had time to react. "Thank you, Hotaru!! Thank you!"

"_She's so grateful. This really means so much to her,"_ she thought. _"It's really hard when you're in love without money."_

* * *

7:01 pm

The Sakura Tree

Pant

Pant

Sigh. "I'm earlier than Natsume!! Haha"

All of a sudden, two arms wrapped around her petite body. She let out a squeaked as she began struggling. "You were saying?" an all-too-familiar voice asked.

"Na-Natsume?!" Mikan choked as she swirled around to meet her boss. Oh the mighty hath fallen as she glommed him. "I missed you!"

Natsume just err blushed at her unceremonious proclamation. "Right," he just replied since frankly, he's dying to taste her. And so, a man got to do what he had to do as he claimed her lips into a searing passionate kiss.

Surprised at first, Mikan shyly kissed back. She moaned and he groaned. He nipped her bottom lip as he silently asked for an entrance. She obliged dutifully and allowing him to explore her mouth with his warm tongue. The two organs danced gracefully while battling for dominance. A minute passed as they abruptly stopped due to lack of oxygen.

Mikan's face was all red while his was flushed. An awkward silence erupt as they continued to look at each other.

"I think I love him more than ever"

"She tastes like strawberry with a variant of vanilla"

He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Let's go to the dance."

"H-hai"

He entangled their hands while looking forward as they walked to their destination. For once, Mikan decided not to be loud since she might ruin the moment. And so, no more words was uttered till they got there…

_The end…_

Just kidding!

* * *

They received surprised stares and glares as they reached the festival ground. Unknowingly, Nastume didn't let go of her hand even if she insisted so.

"Whoa, Natsume?" Ruka asked while staring at the couple's locked hands.

"What? Am I not allowed to hold my girlfriend's hand?" he mocked but his mockery was dedicated to the annoying stares. At this, Mikan's blush went tenth fold, if that was possible.

"Mikan?" Ruka asked, for assurance. She only gave a sheepish laugh 'cause she too didn't know if he's **boyfriend** was serious.

Getting more irritated with the people, Natsume surprisingly led Mikan to dance floor.

* * *

"That's a relief," Natsume mumbled as he placed his hand on her hips while her arms were snaked on his neck.

"Am I really your girlfriend?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Huh? What made you ask?" he instead replied.

"_Ouch"_

"Oh. No-nothing. Never mind," she whispered disappointedly. _"Why did I even bother to ask anyway? When the answer is too obvious?"_

"Shit! I made her sad again!"

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight," he complimented at her ear. He felt her tensed up and he couldn't help but smirk. She did look good tonight. Hotaru made a good job with her off-shoulder above-the-knee pink dress, white sandals and light make up. Her hair was loosed but with curly ends.

"Thanks," she managed to reply without stuttering. "You appear to be handsome tonight as well."

"Since when did I not look handsome?" he boasted.

She let out a giggle before resting her head on his chest. "You're such a cocky bastard."

He groaned at that. _"Is telling the truth cockiness now?"_

Feeling that they would last like that forever, he tightened his grip as he breathed in her scent.

"Mikan," he softly called. _"It's now or never."_

"Hmm?"

"Would you be my girldfriend?"

"S-su- WHAT?!" She stared at him in disbelief. Did she just hear the all mighty black Cat asking her to be his girlfriend?

"You heard me," he casually replied. _"Come on, answer me already."_

"_He's asking me to be his girlfriend? Is this for real? Oh my!"_ She cracked a wide grin before kissing him full on the lips.

"Hell yeah!" she yelled after the chaste kiss. "I love you, in case you don't know," she confessed afterwards. Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

As if saying 'I love you too', Natsume held her chin and captured her thin lips for a more passionate kiss.

On the background, the kissing couple was circled by the crowd who were whistling and cheering.

Natsume broke the kiss after a minute and whispered seductively to her ear, "We'll continue this later."

She blushed but said nonetheless, "That, I will look forward too."

The end…

* * *

Chidori: Yeah…that's for real. It's the end! Huhu., I feel giddy all of a sudden.

Mikan: -moaning

Natsume: -groaning

Chidori: -blushes. Ahmm… It's getting hot in here, neh? Maybe because of the weather. Hehe… ahmm… are you guys going to ask for another sequel? But swear to Kami, it'll be rated M!! hihi.,. review guys!! Thanks for all those who continue on supporting me even though I got inactive for how many months. Btw, my SasuSaku fic is on the process. I'm also plotting another MikanxNatsume. So well, tune in?! haha., tnx tnx again!

I have another question. Who among you guys cosplay?


End file.
